


Two Idiots

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A date with Y/n’s crush seemed like a great thing, but not everyone wants to see their date go smoothly.





	Two Idiots

“T-thanks”, you mumbled, purposely brushing your hand against Cedric’s as he handed you the books.

“No problem”.

He smiled at you, your heart fluttering as he walked away.

“Ooooh. Someone’s drooling. Any more of that, we’ll be drowning”.

They both began play drowning, clutching their throats.

You rolled your eyes, walking away from the idiots.

But they soon caught up, sitting beside you at the Gryffindor table.

“Why are you sitting here?”

“Yea, y/n. Why you sitting here? Shouldn’t you be sitting with your boyfriend?” Fred singsonged.

You elbowed him right in the stomach, looking over to the Hufflepuff table, making sure he couldn’t hear them.

Yes. You were practically in love with him. And yes, you should’ve been sat over there, with your own house.

But you couldn’t be around him without turning into a mushy brained moron.

So you sat at the Gryffindor table with Fred and George. They were your best friends, so it wasn’t too bad. Well, when they weren’t making fun of you or teasing you, anyways.

You knew you should’ve kept your crush a secret, but you hoped maybe they could help. Give some suggestions.

Instead, all you got was a load of laughter and jokes.

And if they weren’t your best friends, you would’ve smacked them long ago.

“Y/n! Y/n! He’s coming over”.

They sniggered as you began panicking, turning to see him smiling at you.

You smoothed your hair down, breathing in deep, trying to calm your nerves.

“Hey, y/n”.

His voice made you giddy, your face heating as you turned to look at him.

“H-hi Cedric”.

You played with your hands, still staring at his beautiful face, not really hearing what he was saying.

It was that smile. It was so bright and you felt your heart beating fast.

“Y/n!”

You snapped out of your daze, Fred and George giggling at you as Cedric smiled sweetly.

“W-what?”

“Oh, I was just asking what you were doing this afternoon”.

“Uh…I…I’m gonna hang out with these two”, you replied, nodding your head to the twins.

“Oh. I was just wondering if you wanted to go Hogsmeade with me later?”

Your jaw dropped, words unable to form for a few seconds until he called your name.

“What! Yea! Hell yea!”

You realized just how desperate you sounded and quickly backtracked.

“I mean…sure. Why not? You guys don’t mind, right?”

Fred and George looked at each other, a certain look of…anger on George’s face before Fred nodded.

“Sure. You kids have fun”.

With that, they both got up and left you with Cedric, smiling the whole time, as the boy you’d been crushing on had finally asked you out.

“I…I don’t feel so good”.

You had no idea what was going on.

One second you’re in Honeydukes, having a good time.

Next thing you know, Cedric begins looking pale and sweaty.

You left the table, dragging him out.

As soon as the street lights hit his face, giving you a clearer look, you swore he looked…green.

“Cedric, are you ok?”

He held himself up against the wall, trying to take in a breath, but the need was too strong.

Without warning, Cedric doubled over, emptying the entire contents of his stomach out on the side of the shop.

Except, it wasn’t food.

It was slugs.

You grimaced, rubbing his back as you made a mental note to have a word with the twins.

There’d be a lot of grovelling and apologizing to do tomorrow when you saw them.

Oh…those idiots would be damn sorry for ruining your date.


End file.
